


Wouldn't you like to see something else?

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Halloween event, M/M, Vampire!Erwin, vampire!Marco, vampire!levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Halloween, everybody make a scene<br/>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of<br/>fright<br/>It's our town, everybody scream<br/>In this town of Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: La Settimana di Halloween  
> Prompt: • Dolcetto o scherzetto?• Brividi • Cimitero • Finestra • Albero dall'aria spettrale  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 1/7  
> Generi: slice of life  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 491

Era tutto iniziato per caso, praticamente per scherzo. Era la notte di Halloween e lui era stato sfidato dalla propria nemesi ad entrare nella grande villa abbandonata e circondata da un cimitero.

C’era una leggenda legata a quel luogo. C’era chi sosteneva che fosse più di una semplice storia, ma nessuno ne aveva mai avuto la prova. Di tutti quelli che si erano avventurati tra vecchie lapidi e alberi spettrali alcuni erano scomparsi nel nulla e quelli che erano tornati non avevano saputo raccontare cosa avessero visto. Sembravano affetti da amnesia. Non ricordavano neppure di aver oltrepassato il grande cancello coperto di ruggine e edera.

Jean Kirschtein era stato sfidato da Eren Jaeger e di certo non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di farsi vedere spaventato all’idea. Avrebbe spalancato il portone. Avrebbe percorso il vialetto coperto di erba. Avrebbe bussato alla porta. E sarebbe anche entrato in lugubre luogo.

“Jean, stavo scherzando! Dai!”

“Va al diavolo! Ti dimostrerò che non ho paura!”

Il portone aveva rilasciato un cigolio che gli aveva fatto ghiacciare il sangue nelle vene, ma non si sarebbe fermato. Aveva preso un profondo respiro alzando lo sguardo verso la casa, come a volerla sfidare.

Aveva imboccato il vialetto, cercando di non guardare le varie tombe che lo costeggiavano. Erano troppe. Alcune sembravano anche molto antiche. E lui aveva visto troppi film che avevano come protagonisti gli zombie per non esserne terrorizzato.

Sentiva Eren che continuava a chiamarlo, ma lui non voleva tornare indietro.

Aveva deglutito guardando le finestre. Gli era sembrato che qualcosa si fosse mosso, ma era sicuramente soltanto uno scherzo che gli stava facendo la sua mente.

Le assi delle vecchie scale che portavano all’ingresso avevano scricchiolato sotto i suoi passi e lui voleva piangere di paura.

Jean Kirschtein aveva paura del sopranaturale, ma non voleva ammetterlo a nessuno.

Aveva alzato il braccio. Tremava. Doveva bussare, tanto non avrebbe risposto nessuno, e poi avrebbe aperto la porta, sbirciato dentro e sarebbe tornato da Eren vittorioso.

Aveva bussato. Aveva atteso un attimo. Aveva allungato il braccio verso la maniglia.

La porta si era aperta, ma non era stato lui ad aprirla.

Terrore. Quello che stava provando in quell’istante era terrore puro. Doveva muoversi. Doveva scappare. Doveva allontanarsi e portare in salvo anche Eren.

Ma non riusciva a muovere neppure un muscolo. I brividi gli scorrevano lungo tutto il corpo e si espandevano lungo tutto il suo corpo.

Era rimasto ad osservare la porta che si apriva e la comparsa di un viso pallido ma illuminato dalla fioca luce di una candela. Lentiggini. Occhi colore del cioccolato. E dei canini sporgenti.

Il ragazzo - perché non poteva essere più vecchio di lui - lo guardava, come se stesse aspettando qualcosa. Solo che Jean non riusciva a proferire parola.

“Niente dolcetto o scherzetto?”

E Jean non ce l’aveva più fatta. Invece di scappare, fuggire da qualcosa che gli era sconosciuto, era semplicemente svenuto sull’ingresso polveroso di una casa infestata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: La Settimana di Halloween  
> Prompt: • Pipistrello • Luna piena • Festa a tema   
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein, Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Erwin Smith  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 2/7  
> Generi: slice of life, sovrannaturale   
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 1160

Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi era in un posto che non conosceva. C’era un grande cammino acceso, di quelli che aveva visto soltanto in qualche palazzo o nei film storici. Uno di quei camini fatti in pietra decorata, tanto alto che una persona poteva quasi entrarci dentro completamente, molto diverso dai camini striminziti delle case moderne.

Era disteso su un divano. Sembrava coperto di velluto. Continuava a guardare il soffitto, debolemente illuminato. Tutta la stanza era debolmente illuminata quelle che credeva fossero candele.

Era stato pervaso da un senso di smarrimento e impotenza. Conosceva la leggenda su quella casa. Sapeva di non dovercisi avvinare. C’erano persone che non erano mai tornate indietro da quella che doveva solo essere una bravata.

“Oh, ti sei svegliato.”

Si era messo seduto di scatto sentendo quella voce. Sembrava la voce della persona che aveva aperto la porta d’ingresso.

“Credo tu abbia battuto la testa quando sei svenuto. Non ho fatto in tempo a prenderti, scusa.”

Era entrato in quel momento nel suo raggio visivo. Sembrava poco più alto di lui, ma con le spalle più larghe. I capelli neri. Gli occhi nocciola che lo guardavano in modo dolce e il viso ricoperto di lentiggini. Gli aveva sorriso e Jean aveva nuovamente scorto dei canini appuntiti.

Si era stretto le braccia attorno al corpo come per cercare di proteggersi da qualcosa, ma neppure lui sapeva da cosa esattamente.

Era Halloween. Probabilmente quel ragazzo era solo in costume. Forse si trovava li proprio per spaventare le persone che come lui si avvicinavano a quella casa. Doveva essere così. I denti erano sicuramente di plastica. E quei vestiti vittoriani erano solo un costume ben fatto. Non poteva essere diversamente.

“Il tuo amico è nell’altra stanza. Riesci a stare in piedi, così potete tornare a casa?”

Aveva annuito, continuando a guardare il suo viso. Da qualche parte lo aveva già visto. Non riusciva a ricordare dove, ma lo aveva visto.

“Ci conosciamo per caso?”

“Oh, no. Non credo. Mi sono appena trasferito in questa città.” Il ragazzo con le lentiggini gli aveva sorriso.

“In questa casa…?”

“L’ho ereditata.” Jean aveva osservato il ragazzo che aveva spostato lo sguardo dal suo per lasciarlo vagare per la stanza. “Ora devo solo metterla a posto.”

“Vuoi vivere qui? Dicono che sia maledetta! E c’è un cimitero la fuori!”

“Sembra la casa della famiglia Addams. Non è male, no?”

Il ragazzo gli aveva sorriso di nuovo. Quei denti stonavano sul suo viso dolce.

Jean si era alzato dal divano. Voleva tornare a casa. C’era qualcosa che gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca in quella casa. Si era avvicinato alla finestra. Vedeva la luna piena e una nuvola che la stava lentamente coprendo. Sotto di essa si estendeva il cimitero. Ancora si chiedeva chi potesse mai essere così macabro da seppellire qualcuno nel giardino di casa.

“State preparando una festa a tema ora?” Si era voltato di nuovo verso il ragazzo. Lo aveva trovato di fronte al camino, intento a buttare un legno per ravvivare il fuoco.

“Più o meno potremmo dire che sia così.”

“E come ti chiami? Io sono Jean Kirschtein.”

Il ragazzo lo aveva guardato. Aveva spalancato leggermente gli occhi, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso il fuoco. “Marco. Marco Bodt.”

Nel sentire quel nome Jean aveva mosso un passo indietro, finendo contro la grande finestra e aggrappandosi ad una delle pesanti tende.

“Non puoi essere Marco Bodt. Marco Bodt è morto un centinaio di anni fa. In questa casa. Con tutta la famiglia Bodt. Tutti sanno di quello che è successo alla notte di Halloween. Marco Bodt… Marco Bodt ha ucciso tutta la sua famiglia e poi è morto. Da allora la casa è maledetta.”

Sentiva il cuore che gli batteva nella tempie ed improvvisamente sentiva freddo. Molto freddo.

“Non ho ucciso nessuno!”

In un attimo, un solo secondo, e il ragazzo - Marco - era di fronte a lui, il suo viso a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo.

“Non avrei mai potuto uccidere la mia famiglia!”

Jean stava tremando. Non se ne rendeva conto, ma stava tremando. Non riusciva neppure a sbattere le palpebre, però sapeva che stava per piangere dalla paura.

“I… I giornali dell’epoca... dicono che Marco Bodt… ha ucciso la sua famiglia in questa casa… e poi si è tolto la vita. Il tuo viso… Il tuo viso l’ho visto in biblioteca… mentre facevo una ricerca su questa casa…”

“Non sono stato io ad uccidere la mia famiglia.” Aveva ripetuto il ragazzo, guardandolo negli occhi. “Non avrei mai potuto farlo, anche se non gli andavo a genio.” Aveva scosso la testa allontandosi di un passo, probabilmente notando che Jean stesse per morire di paura. “E non posso essermi tolto la vita. Il mio corpo non è mai stato trovato in questa casa. Non ero neppure in questa casa quando è successo.”

“C’è… C’è una leggenda sulla casa… La gente qua dentro scompare… Oppure dimenticano di esserci stati…”

Marco aveva annuito prima di guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi. “Torno in questa casa ogni anno, sempre nello stesso periodo. E ogni tanto bussa alla porta qualcuno di coraggioso a cui poi devo cancellare la memoria. Di certo non possono andare in giro a raccontare di aver visto un ragazzo che dovrebbe essere morto giusto quei 120 anni fa.”

“E quelli scomparsi?”

“Non sono opera mia. E neppure dei miei amici.” Marco si era spostato di nuovo avvicinandosi alla finestra. “Alcuni si perdono la fuori. Altri perdono la vita qua dentro. Alcuni per paura presumo, altri cadono dalle scale. Sono tutti sepolti la fuori.”

“Cosa sei…? Mi stai prendendo per il culo, vero? Il soprannaturale non esiste. Non puoi avere più di 120 anni.”

Aveva sentito gli occhi nocciola posarsi su di lui. Non erano minacciosi. E non gli facevano neppure paura, nonostante fosse terrorizzato da tutta quella situazione.

“Un vampiro?” Marco aveva sorriso e quei suoi canini appuntiti avevano fatto capolino di nuovo. “Non mi trasformo in pipistrello. Non luccico al sole. Non mi trasformo neppure in polvere, anche se il sole non è proprio la cosa che più amiamo. L’aglio non mi fa nulla. E mi piace entrare nelle chiese, quindi no, neppure le croci mi fanno paura. La storia del paletto nel cuore e della decapitazione invece sono vere.”

Jean aveva aperto la bocca per chiedere qualcosa al ragazzo che gli stava di fronte, quando la porta si era spalancata ed era entrato un uomo dai corti capelli neri e lo sguardo di ghiaccio.

“Oh, scusate se ho interrotto qualcosa.” Quelle erano le scuse meno sentite che Jean avesse mai udito. “Marco, sbrighiamoci a liberarci di questi due, perché sto per rompere il collo a quell’altro.”

Jean poteva sentire la voce concitata di Eren e quella molto più bassa di un uomo che non conosceva.

Marco lo aveva guardato, sorridendogli dolcemente.

“Vieni, vi accompagno fino al cancello.” Aveva allungato il braccio nella sua direzione e Jean aveva istintivamente stretto la mano che gli veniva porta. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: La Settimana di Halloween  
> Prompt: • Samhain • Strega • Biscotti • Caramelle • Casa stregata   
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 3/7  
> Generi: slice of life, soprannaturale  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 1495

Jean Kirschtein era tornato nella casa stregata la mattina successiva. Non era riuscito a chiudere occhio una volta ritornato a casa. E Eren non aveva chiuso il becco per tutto il tragitto percorso prima tornare ognuno a casa propria. Aveva continuato poi ad intasare la chat parlando di quello che era successo, anche se Jean non aveva controllato il cellulare fino al mattino successivo.

Non aveva dormito perché certe cose non erano possibili. Certe cose succedevano soltanto in libri e film. I vampiri non potevano essere veri. Infatti loro erano usciti con i loro ricordi intatti, nonostante Marco gli avesse detto che era stato lui stesso a cancellare la memoria di altri sventurati esploratori.

Aveva spinto il vecchio cancello entrando in quel cimitero abbandonato. Se qualcuno lo avesse visto in pieno giorno entrare in quel luogo, lo avrebbe preso per pazzo. Qualcuno avrebbe forse anche telefonato alla polizia perché quella era una proprietà privata. Ma se c’era davvero qualcuno tra quelle mura, avrebbe detto che andava a trovare un amico.

Di giorno quel luogo faceva meno paura, pensava mentre percorreva il vialetto. L’erba era secca ovunque tra le vecchie lapidi, ma la luce del sole le rendeva meno lugubri.

Le assi dei vecchi scalini aveva scricchiolato di nuovo sotto i suoi passi. Prima di bussare alla porta aveva preso un profondo respiro, solo che la porta si era aperta ancora prima che le sue noche toccassero il legno scuro.

“Jean?” Marco aveva spalancato la porta, permettendogli di entrare. Era vestito diversamente dal giorno prima. Sembrava molto più moderno, così diverso dai vestiti eleganti della sera prima. “Prego, entra. Scusa il disordine, stiamo facendo le pulizie ora.”

Jean aveva soltanto annuito muovendo qualche passo all’interno e fermandosi poi all’ingresso. Si era guardato attorno, notando che la casa non era più impolverata come lo era la notte prima.

“Levi è un maniaco dell’ordine e ora siamo stati schiavizzati.” Marco aveva sorriso e aveva di nuovo notato i suoi denti. Non erano lunghi come quelli dei vampiri nei film, ma erano un po’ più lunghi di denti normali.

“Levi…?”

“Si, l’uomo che hai visto ieri. Sono qui con lui ed il suo compagno.”

Marco gli aveva preso la mano e lui si era spaventato in un primo istante non aspettandoselo. La sua mano era fredda, ma stranamente non era una sensazione fastidiosa.

“Jean, non abbiamo intenzione di fare del male a nessuno. Resteremo qui solo per qualche tempo e poi ce ne andremo come se non fossimo mai esistiti.”

“Hai detto che torni qui ogni anno. Com’è possibile che non ti abbia mai visto?”

“Di solito evito di farmi vedere, sai com’è… Con la storia che non invecchio non è proprio la cosa migliore farmi vedere ogni anno sempre uguale.”

“Ma perché torni qui?” Jean aveva stretto di più la sua mano e aveva notato Marco abbassare un po’ lo sguardo.

“Ti va un biscotto?” Jean era rimasto confuso per qualche istante. Non capiva il nesso tra la sua domanda ed i biscotti. “Non abbiamo molto cibo, ma qualche biscotto e caramella ci sono. Speravamo che qualcuno venisse a fare dolcetto o scherzetto ieri sera, ma tu ed Eren siete stati gli unici due a bussare alla porta. Erwin ed io speravamo di poter spaventare più persone quest’anno.” Marco aveva trascinato Jean lungo il corridoio, portandolo in cucina. Vedeva i vecchi mobili ora lustrati. C’erano addirittura dei fiori sul tavolo e la luce che entrava dalle finestre rendeva quella stanza non troppo diversa dalla cucina di sua madre. “Allora, Jean. Cosa sai esattamente di questa casa?”

Il ragazzo si era seduto quando Marco aveva lasciato la sua mano e aveva messo dei biscotti sul tavolo.

“Che la notte di Halloween del 1897 i coniugi Bodt e i loro 5 figli sono stati uccisi in questa casa. I genitori ed il primogenito nel salone, davanti al camino.” Gli erano venuti i brividi nel ricordare che la sera prima era stato in quella stanza. “Gli altri figli nei loro letti. Sono stati trovati da una domestica la mattina successiva, e hanno dato la colpa al primogenito. Aveva dei problemi con i genitori. Pare che non fossero felici del fatto che avesse rotto il fidanzamento con una ragazza del posto, per stare con una donna di dubbie origini. O qualcosa del genere.” Jean aveva guardato il ragazzo che stava di fronte alla finestra e guardava verso il giardino, se così poteva definirlo. “Qualcuno ha detto che c’entrano l’occulto e cose simili, ma sono stati tutti presi per pazzi.”

“Sul fatto che non corresse buon sangue tra me e i miei genitori non posso darti torto. Avevo davvero rotto il fidanzamento con la ragazza che loro aveva scelto per me. Ma come ti ho detto ieri sera, non ho ucciso la mia famiglia. O se lo avessi fatto, avrei risparmiato i miei fratelli.” Marco lo aveva guardato e gli aveva sorriso. “Levi e Erwin mi hanno trovato quella notte. Ero tornato a casa perché avevo sentito che qualcosa non andava. Sai, una sorta di presentimento. E quando sono tornato, erano tutti morti e c’erano questi due uomini, vestiti elegantemente, davanti ai corpi senza vita dei miei genitori. Mi sono scagliato contro di loro con la forza che avevo, ma avevo fatto male i conti con chi potessero essere i miei avversari.”

“Ti hanno… trasformato… loro?”

“Si. Quando mi hanno spiegato la situazione gli ho chiesto io di essere trasformato. Ho abbandonato la mia vita umana e tutto ciò che avevo di importante per portare avanti la mia vendetta.” Aveva di nuovo voltato il viso verso la finestra, lasciando che il suo sguardo si perdesse verso l’orizzonte. “Ad uccidere la mia famiglia è stata una strega. Una strega potente ed immortale. Come puoi vedere tu stesso, questa casa è circondata da tombe. Sono quasi tutti i miei antenati, che avevano questo strano rapporto con le streghe e soprattutto con una di esse. Pare che i miei genitori si siano opposti al suo volere, e questo è stato il risultato. Sono l’ultimo Bodt ancora in vita, se così mi posso definire.”

“E perché hai lasciato la tua ragazza…?” Aveva preso un biscotto, curioso ora di conoscere qualcosa in più sulla vita di quel ragazzo.

“Lo sai che sei molto curioso, Jean Kirschtein? Erwin mi aveva detto che probabilmente saresti tornato qui e che avrei fatto meglio a cancellarti la memoria.” Marco gli aveva sorriso, prendendo posto davanti a lui. “Per fartela breve, non ero minimamente innamorato della figlia del sindaco. Le volevo bene, era una ragazza deliziosa, ma non era come il figlio del medico.” Il vampiro si era zittito, per permettere a Jean di buttare giù quella informazione. Lo aveva spalancare gli occhi e gli era caduto un biscotto di mano. Levi li avrebbe uccisi a causa di quelle briciole. “Questo ovviamente non andava bene ai miei genitori, che pensavano alla loro reputazione distrutta. Così ero andato a vivere da solo, in un appartamento in città, dove ero libero anche di vedere Thomas quando volevo.”

“Lui è…?” Jean non riusciva a chiederglielo.

“Lui è morto. Vecchio e circondato dalla famiglia che poi si era costruito, con la mia ex fidanzata.” Marco aveva sorriso. Era un sorriso triste, ma non amareggiato come Jean aveva in un primo momento ipotizzato. “Quando Levi e Erwin mi hanno trasformato e portato via da Trost, Thomas e Mina dovevano in qualche modo superare la mia morte. Non so se si siano sposati per amore, o solo perché avevano me come cosa comune, ma so che sono stati felici insieme.”

“Li hai mai più rivisti?”

“Certo. Ti ho detto che torno qui ogni anno. Sono anche stato a trovare Thomas quando stava per morire. Questa è la parte peggiore dell’essere vampiro. Le persone che ami prima o poi muoiono, mentre tu rimani giovane per sempre.”

Jean aveva guardato le proprie mani. Lui non sapeva cosa volesse dire amare qualcuno. Aveva avuto una cotta per Mikasa, la sorella di Eren, ma tutto era scemato quando la ragazza aveva rifiutato ogni sua avances.

“Perché… Perché torni qui se non ti è rimasto più nessuno…?”

“Perché è Samhain. La leggenda dice che gli spiriti dei defunti tornino sulla terra almeno in quella notte, e ci sono delle persone che vorrei rivedere. Ad alcune vorrei anche chiedere scusa e dirgli che gli ho sempre voluto bene. Anche quando me ne sono andato.”

Istintivamente Jean si era allungato sul tavolo, prendendo la mano che Marco aveva appoggiato sul tavolo. L’aveva stretta, anche se non era sicuro che il vampiro sentisse il suo tocco; aveva letto della forza sovrumana dei vampiri.

“Ora hai conosciuto me e Eren. Non siamo forse la migliore cosa che ti potesse capitare, ma finché ci saremo, avrai un motivo in più per tornare e restare a Trost.”

Non sapeva perché lo avesse detto, perché quelle parole avessero lasciato le sue labbra. Ma sapeva che il sorriso che Marco aveva fatto in quel momento valeva tutte le parole che aveva pronunciato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: La Settimana di Halloween  
> Prompt: • Film horror • Lecca Lecca • Pioggia • Paura   
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 4/7  
> Generi: slice of life, soprannaturale, shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1197

Jean Kirschtein aveva deciso che quel vampiro non gli faceva paura. Marco Bodt si era dimostrato fin troppo gentile con lui. Non gli aveva cancellato la memoria. Non lo aveva neppure mangiato. Gli aveva offerto dei biscotti che erano ottimi e che poi aveva scoperto essere stati fatti da Levi Ackerman. Marco era stato così gentile con lui, che Jean era tornato quella sera stessa nella vecchia casa dei Bodt.

Il sole di quella mattina aveva lasciato nel pomeriggio spazio ad una pioggia torrenziale. Non era di certo il tempo adatto per uscire, ma Jean aveva promesso al vampiro che sarebbe tornato a trovarlo.

“Jean, tutto questo è una figata pazzesca!” Eren gli camminava accanto mentre camminavano lungo il vialetto. Il moro continuava a giocare con un lecca lecca che stava mangiando da quando Jean era passato a prenderlo. “Sono vampiri! Ti rendi conto?”

“E’ tutto così figo che quel Levi sembra non voler altro che affondare i denti nel tuo collo.” Jean aveva notato Eren portarsi una mano attorno al collo e fare una smorfia, e solo allora aveva bussato alla porta. Levi faceva paura anche a lui. Aveva uno sguardo che ti ghiacciava il sangue nelle vene. L’altro vampiro, Erwin Smith, era molto più gentile anche se emanava moltissima autorevolezza.

E poi c’era Marco, che aveva appena spalancato la porta. “Jean! Eren!” Aveva sorriso e Jean aveva sentito lo stomaco sobbalzare. Non si era reso conto quella mattina di quanto il suo viso si illuminasse quando sorrideva. Era come se la pioggia si fosse fermata e il sole avesse spazzato via tutte le nuvole. “Entrate, coraggio!”

Eren non si era fatto pregare ed era subito entrato in casa, cercando Levi con lo sguardo. O per lo meno era quello che pensava Jean.

“Levi sta preparando la cena.” Jean aveva guardato il vampiro e questi aveva solo continuato a sorridergli. “Non abbiamo bisogno di cibo umano, ma ogni tanto ci piace continuare a mangiare anche cose solide.”

“Questa è un grossa sorpresa.” Il biondo aveva osservato il proprio migliore amico allontanarsi velocemente ed entrare in cucina. Subito aveva sentito la voce incazzata di Levi e la risata di Eren. “Credo che Erwin avrà un rivale molto presto.”

“Non dirlo, ti prego. L’ultima volta che qualcuno si è intromesso nel loro rapporto non è stato molto piacevole.”

“Stanno insieme da molto?” Jean non si era quasi reso conto che Marco lo avesse preso per mano, ma non gli dava affatto fastidio. Di solito avrebbe urlato e fatto scenate perché doveva difendere la sue reputazione da etero, anche se non lo era affatto. Solo che con Marco era tutto così naturale che quasi ne aveva paura. Che il vampiro avesse soggiogato la sua mente?

“Si. Erwin ha trasformato Levi, sempre per vendetta. Anche Levi ha perso qualcuno che amava, sempre per mano della stessa strega, e per ben due volte. Anche se secondo Erwin lei è solo una pedina in uno schema molto più complesso.” Marco lo stava trascinando su per le scale. Jean osservava tutto con curiosità. In pochissimo tempo avevano reso una casa diroccata una vera reggia. Sembrava tornata agli antichi splendori.

“Avete deciso di fermarvi qui a Trost per vendetta? Credete che sia tornata qui?”

“Molto probabile. O almeno così ci è stato riferito.” Una volta in cima alle scale Marco si era voltato verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso. “Diciamo che ora vorrei restare a Trost anche per altri motivi.”

Aveva perso un battito. Il suo cuore aveva fatto un salto fino in gola. E lui si sentiva stupido. Si stava illudendo che quel sorriso fosse solo per lui, che oltre alle parole di Marco ci fosse altro. Ma non poteva essere così.

Marco era bello. Marco era immortale. Cosa poteva mai trovarci in uno stupido studente universitario come lui?

“Ti va se guardiamo un film intanto che aspettiamo la cena?” Marco aveva ripreso a camminare lungo il corridoio, senza lasciare la sua mano. Jean aveva osservato le loro dita intrecciate e gli piaceva.

“Si, mi va bene. Basta che mi prometti che Levi non ucciderà Eren.”

Marco aveva riso e Jean aveva sentito le farfalle nel suo stomaco sbattere le ali con violenza. Non era possibile che una persona appena conosciuta gli potesse fare quell’effetto.

La stanza di Marco era grande, con grandi finestre coperte da tende pesanti. Nonostante la casa fosse antica, i mobili erano moderni, anche se fatti tutti in legno. Jean sospettava che l’arredamento fosse opera di Levi.

“Credevo che la tua stanza fosse diversa.” Jean continuava a guardarsi attorno. Era la stanza di un qualsiasi ragazzo di… Solo ora si rendeva conto di non sapere neppure l’età di Marco.

“Cosa immaginavi? Una bara? Delle catene alle mura?” Marco si era avvicinato ad uno scaffale pieno di dvd e con il dito ne scorreva i dorsi leggendone i titoli.

“Beh, anche.” Jean si era seduto sul bordo del letto, non togliendo gli occhi dalla schiena del vampiro.

“Le catene sono nel seminterrato. Sai, nella stanza rossa del piacere.” Il moro aveva girato solo un po’ la testa verso di lui. Poteva scorgere un ghigno malizioso sulle sue labbra, e qualcosa aveva stretto le sue viscere.

“Marco Bodt, ora mi deludi! Conosci la merda della letteratura moderna!” Si era lasciato cadere sul materasso, mentre la risata cristallina di Marco invadeva la stanza.

“Devo tenermi al passo con i tempi, non credi?” Gli si era avvicinato, continuando a sorridere. “Ti va di vedere un horror?”

Doveva rifiutare. Sapeva di doverlo fare.

“Si, dai…”

Quello era stato un errore. Doveva rispondere che gli horror non gli piacevano. Doveva mettere da parte l’orgoglio, perché quello non era Eren. Non lo avrebbe giudicato un fifone per non voler vedere un horror.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi alla prima scena e subito aveva stretto un cuscino contro il petto. Poteva farcela. Era sopravvissuto ad altri horror. Era sopravvissuto anche all’incontro con dei veri vampiri.

“Jean, se hai paura possiamo anche vedere altro.”

La voce di Marco era bassa e vellutata. Sfiorava le sue orecchie come la sua mano stava sfiorando le sue spalla. Non si era quasi reso conto che ad un certo punto del film - probabilmente a qualche minuto dall’inizio - si era sporto completamente contro il moro per cercare rifugio dagli essere trasmessi in tv.

Stare accanto ad un vampiro gli aveva appena fatto capire che tutte le cose di cui aveva sempre avuto paura erano vere.

“Non sono un grandissimo fan delle storie dell’orrore. E ora mi rendo conto che hanno probabilmente tutte un fondo di verità.”

“Ci sono anche esseri soprannaturali che non vogliono fare del male agli altri. Ci sono streghe buone. Ci sono anche lupi mannari con cui noi vampiri possiamo andare d’accordo. Certi vivono comportandosi da normali esseri umani e non li capiresti mai che hanno un qualche tipo di potere.”

“Ho paura di quelli cattivi.”

“Di quelli ho paura anch’io.” Marco lo aveva stretto di più a sé. Non era caldo, ma non era neppure freddo come si sarebbe immaginato. E profumava di buono. Riusciva solo a pensare a queste cose. Improvvisamente, tra le braccia del vampiro, non aveva più paura degli esseri che c’erano lì fuori. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: La Settimana di Halloween  
> Prompt: • Cicatrice • Lanterna • Sussurri • Luna Nuova  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein, Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith  
> Pair: Marco/Jean, Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 5/7  
> Generi: slice of life, soprannaturale, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 1066

Erano passate due settimane da quando i tre vampiri si erano trasferiti nella vecchia casa dei Bodt. Jean e Eren avevano passato forse fin troppo tempo con loro in quei ultimi giorni. Andavano a lezione al mattino o nel pomeriggio, e poi andavano a passare qualche ora con i loro nuovi amici. Marco ed Erwin sembravano felici di averli lì. Levi sembrava volerli fare a pezzi non appena arrivavano. Soprattutto quando si presentavano sulla porta di casa completamente zuppi, come qualche giorno prima, bagnando e sporcando tutto attorno a sé.

Quella sera Jean era tornato a casa Bodt da solo. Lungo il vialetto aveva sentito dei brividi lungo la schiena ed era convinto che i sussurri che sentiva fossero soltanto il frutto della sua mente suggestionabile. Non lo aiutava il fatto che quella notte la luna fosse nuova. E il giardino non era ancora stato illuminato in alcun modo. Anche se forse era meglio così. Già era circondato da fin troppe tombe. E molti di quelli sepolti tra quelle lapidi se n’erano andati a causa di una morte violenta. Non voleva pensare agli spiriti vendicativi che potevano infestare quel luogo. La voce che sentiva il quel momento, doveva appartenere ad qualcuno degli spiriti intrappolati in quel giardino. Anche se Marco gli aveva detto i fantasmi non esistevano, che lui non ne aveva mai incontrati.

Si era fermato a metà del vialetto, pronto a scattare in una corsa che avrebbe battuto tutti i record mondiali. C’era una luce. Una luce che non aveva visto fino a quel momento. Fluttuava tra le tombe. E le sue gambe non volevano muoversi. I piedi sembravano improvvisamente fatti di piombo e lui voleva solo accucciarsi e fare finta di non aver visto nulla. Perché proprio in quel momento doveva pensare a tutte le cose che più gli facevano paura? Perché non poteva far finta di nulla e andare fino alla porta d’ingresso?

“Jean.”

Aveva di scatto voltato il viso al sentire il proprio nome. Non c’erano più sussurri. Non c’era più nulla di cui aver paura.

“Ehi, sei pallido. Sembra quasi tu abbia visto un fantasma.”

“Mi hai fatto venire un cazzo di infarto. Ti avrei perseguitato per sempre se mi si fosse fermato il cuore.”

Il vampiro aveva ridacchiato alle sue parole.

“Beh, non mi lamenterei se fosse un fantasma così carino a perseguitarmi.”

Se prima stava sudando freddo e si sentiva un blocco di marmo, ora le sue guance stavano andando a fuoco.

“Sei senza Eren stasera?” Marco aveva preso la sua mano come faceva fin troppo spesso. L’altra mano era impegnata a reggere la lanterna che solo pochi minuti prima lo aveva spaventato a morte.

“Aveva una cena in famiglia. Anche se scommetto che voleva vedere Levi anche stasera.”

Si era lasciato trascinare in casa. Sentiva le voci di Levi e Erwin provenire dal grande salone. E un po’ li invidiava. Sembravano sempre molto affiatati. Ogni volta che li vedeva insieme gli davano l’impressione di una coppia che si capiva anche senza dover proferire parola. E molto probabilmente era proprio così.

Li invidiava. Lui non aveva mai avuto nessuno con cui avere un rapporto simile.

Con passi sicuri, Marco si era diretto verso la porta del salone e Jean ovviamente lo seguiva. Non aveva ancora abbastanza familiarità con la casa per restarsene da solo. E nemmeno la sicurezza di non essere attaccato da qualcosa giunto dall’oltretomba. Forse aveva visto troppi film horror in compagnia di Eren e odiavo l’altro perché non sembrava minimamente turbato da tutte quelle cose incomprensibili.

“Oh, credo d’aver interrotto qualcosa.”

Questa volta le sue guance erano davvero andate a fuoco. C’era una scia di vestiti sparsi sul pavimento e i due uomini sul divano. Erwin a petto nudo. Levi completamente nudo.

“Geloso, Bodt?” Levi si era voltato verso di loro e Jean aveva velocemente distolto lo sguardo. Sentiva gli occhi del vampiro su di sé, e questo gli faceva gelare il sangue nelle vene. “Non mi dirai che non hai mai visto un uomo nudo, Kirschtein?”

Ne aveva visti. Fin troppi. Quando era da solo, al sicuro nella propria camera da letto, e sapeva che nessuno lo poteva beccare mentre guardava film porno.

“Noi andiamo di sopra e vi pregherei di evitare questo tipo di situazioni in futuro.”

Erwin aveva ridacchiato, non accennando però a spostarsi dal divano. “Sai che questo non possiamo prometterlo.”

Il giovane vampiro aveva scosso la testa prima di richiudere la porta. Aveva sospirato, prima di guardare nuovamente l’umano a cui tanto teneva e sorridergli.

“Perdonali. A volte si comportano peggio di una coppia di ragazzini.”

“La schiena di Levi…”

“Oh, le hai viste.” Marco aveva sospirato di nuovo, stavolta in modo più pesante, doloroso. “Un regalino della strega, al loro primo incontro. Di solito quando un vampiro si trasforma, tutte le sue ferite umane scompaiono. Nel caso di Levi non è successo. Credo sia il suo modo di ricordare chi ha perso.”

“E’ così potente? Più potente di voi?”

“E’ abbastanza potente da farci rimanere sempre all’erta.” Gli occhi di Marco erano seri e non li aveva mai visti così da quando si erano conosciuti. “E’ abbastanza potente da costringerci ad allearci tra di noi, e cercare l’aiuto di altre streghe.”

Jean aveva stretto con forza il bordo della maglia dell’altro tra le dita. “Stai attento. Stai attento, ti prego.”

“Jean…” Marco aveva accarezzato una guancia del ragazzo che aveva di fronte. “Io sono più preoccupato per te.”

Il biondo aveva scosso con forza la testa. “No, ascoltami. Ora mi prenderai per pazzo, e ho pensato davvero di star uscendo di testa e che ho solo avuto le allucinazioni…” Come poteva dirlo? Marco lo avrebbe davvero preso per pazzo. Lo avrebbe forse allontanato credendo di essere lui la causa delle sue allucinazioni. Se lo avesse detto, lo avrebbe perso per sempre?

Marco aveva inclinato la testa continuando ad osservarlo. “Se fai così mi spaventi, Jean.”

“La fuori…” Aveva alzato il braccio, tendendolo verso un’ipotetica direzione. “Ho sentito qualcuno parlare. Erano sussurri, ma qualcuno stava parlando.”

“Quando?”

“Quando sono arrivato. Subito dopo aver oltrepassato il cancello.” Si odiava quando aveva paura, perché sentiva gli occhi bruciare come se stesse per piangere. “La lanterna mi ha spaventato e ho pensato che fosse solo paura...ma qualcuno sussurrava.”

Marco aveva spalancato gli occhi e un istante dopo Jean lo vedeva aprire la porta con forza. “Vestitevi. Temo che Annie stia arrivando per noi.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: La Settimana di Halloween  
> Prompt: • Melograno • Serial Killer  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein, Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger  
> Pair: Marco/Jean, Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 6/7  
> Generi: slice of life, soprannaturale, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 1375

Inconsapevolmente Jean aveva messo in moto gli ingranaggi del destino che aveva riportato i vampiri in città. I tre vampiri erano diventati tesi, e avevano anche cercato di vietargli di tornare in quella casa.

Il biondo non gli aveva dato retta ed era tornato a bussare alla loro porta, accompagnato da Eren. Aveva sbattuto il pungo più volte contro la massiccia porta di legno, ma nessuno stava venendo ad aprire la porta. Anche se dalle luci che erano accese in casa era ovvio che almeno qualcuno fosse in casa.

“Ehi, Jean. Secondo te perché hanno lasciato un melograno sulla finestra?” Eren gli aveva tirato una manica, indicando con l’altra mano il frutto.

Il biondo aveva spalancato gli occhi, sbattendo più volte il pugno contro la porta. Le cose soprannaturali lo spaventavano a morte, ma questo non voleva dire che fosse un completo novellino in materia. Aveva passato fin troppe notti al computer a fare ricerche ritenute strane da alcuni, e non per nulla aveva scelto un corso universitario che gli permetteva di mettere a frutto tutte quelle conoscenze che una volta aveva reputato inutili. Per una volta, qualcosa che faceva poteva essere utile.

“Marco, apri questa cazzo di porta!” Questa volta l’aveva calciata. Quando nessuno aveva risposto, l’aveva calciata una seconda volta. E poi una terza. Avrebbe continuato a farlo finché qualcuno non l’avesse aperta.

Uno dei significati principali di quel frutto era morte, e visto come stavano volgendo i fatti quello poteva solo essere un avvertimento. O per lo meno questo era quello che veniva in mente a lui. Perché il mito più conosciuto che avesse per protagonista il melograno era quello di Persefone, che con un solo chicco era stata condannata agli Inferi. Quel frutto era un legame tra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei morti.

“Hai del fegato a calciare a questo modo la porta di qualcuno.” Levi Ackerman aveva aperto la porta, guardandolo come se potesse ucciderlo solo con lo sguardo, nemmeno fosse stato l’incarnazione di Medusa.

“C’è un melograno sulla vostra fottutissima finestra!” Aveva urlato, ancora fermo sull’uscio mentre indicava la finestra. Poteva vedere le pupille di Levi dilatarsi per un secondo, prima che questi si sparisse dalla porta e la lasciasse aperta. Jean non aveva atteso oltre. Aveva preso per mano Eren, che non ci stava capendo molto, e aveva chiuso la porta alle proprie spalle, appoggiandosi subito ad essa.

“Jean, che sta succedendo qui?” Eren lo aveva guardato, vagamente spaventato.

“Succede che ci siamo cacciati in un guaio quella prima notte.” Aveva ridacchiato, ma era una risata nervosa, tesa, terrorizzata. Quando Marco gli aveva parlato della strega, aveva creduto che fosse qualcosa che non lo toccava, che fosse qualcosa di molto lontano e che con un po’ di fortuna non l’avrebbe mai incontrata.

Solo che lei gli aveva già parlato. Sussurri e mormorii che si erano insinuati nella sua mente e che non riusciva più a cancellare. Lei sapeva di lui, e sapeva che qualcosa lo legava a Marco.

Il melograno significava anche sacrificio, solo che lui non voleva né essere la vittima né dover sacrificare qualcuno per continuare a vivere.

I passi di Marco - ormai aveva imparato a riconoscerli - che scendeva le scale lo avevano ridestato dai suoi pensieri. Aveva guardato il giovane vampiro e questi sembrava fin troppo preoccupato.

“Ti avevo detto di non tornare e di starmi lontano.”

“A che pro? Lei sa della mia esistenza.” Jean aveva notato Eren che si allontanava, anche se non aveva spostato gli occhi dal ragazzo che gli stava di fronte. “La fuori c’è quella che per me è una pazza psicopatica, una serial killer centenaria, e nessuno riesce a fermarla. E ora sono immischiato anch’io in tutto questo e ho paura! Lei mi ha parlato! Lei ha sussurrato a me, che non c’entro nulla in tutto questo! Ha lasciato un fottuto avvertimento del cazzo su quella finestra e tu mi dici di starti lontano? Per quanto sia assurdo, al momento questo è il posto più sicuro per me!”

“Temo che ormai c’entri anche fin troppo ed è a causa mia.” Marco gli aveva accarezzato una guancia. “Avrei dovuto cancellarti la memoria quella notte e così non avresti corso alcun pericolo. Ma non sono riuscito a farlo. Dopo così tanti anni passati in una solitudine voluta, sono stato fin troppo egoista da volerti tenere accanto a me, pur sapendo che non fosse saggio farlo. Non le permetterò di farti del male. Ti proteggerò ad ogni costo. Fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio in questa esistenza.”

Jean lo aveva guardato negli occhi, soppesando attentamente le parole appena pronunciate dal vampiro.

“Non deve succedere nulla neppure a te.” Jean aveva stretto le dita sulla stoffa della sua maglietta. Aveva stretto con forza e lo guardava negli occhi, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. Stava sbagliando. Stava sicuramente facendo la scelta peggiore che potesse fare, ma sapeva che era forse la sua ultima possibilità.

Si era sbilanciato in avanti e lo aveva fatto.

Le sue labbra avevano finalmente incontrato quelle del vampiro. Si odiava perché non era stato sincero con sé stesso dal primo momento e aveva dovuto aspettare che una reale minaccia si facesse viva. Se non fosse arrivata questa maledetta strega, probabilmente sarebbe diventato vecchio mentre cercava di decidere se era giusto o meno palesare i propri sentimenti per Marco.

“Romeo e Giulietta, scusate se vi interrompo.” Jean si era staccato velocemente dalle labbra del vampiro quando aveva sentito la voce di Levi. Era sicuro di essere diventato rosso quanto il melograno che aveva visto appena arrivato. Levi aveva sospirato, e Jean lo aveva per la prima volta visto cambiare espressione. Ora sembrava molto più umano di molte persone che aveva conosciuto. “Sentite, lo so che in questi momenti la gente tende a lasciarsi andare a questo tipo di effusioni convinti che non ne avranno mai più l’occasione, ma per favore, rimandate le grandi dichiarazioni per quando tutto si sarà concluso per il meglio.”

“Credi che avremo salva la pelle?” Marco aveva ridacchiato, preoccupato da morire. Jean lo capiva dal modo in cui gli stringeva la mano.

“Ne siamo sicuri.” Erwin era arrivato con Eren, che aveva la faccia di uno che era appena stato ad un funerale. Con molta probabilità lo avevano messo al corrente dei fatti, aveva pensato Jean. “Abbiamo appena contattato Ymir e Christa. E loro hanno detto che si metteranno in contatto con Sasha e Connie. Domani, o al massimo dopodomani, saranno qui.”

Jean osservava il vampiro che aveva appena parlato. Non aveva idea di chi fossero le altre persone nominate, ma non importava. L’importante era che riuscissero a sconfiggere questa strega.

“Christa ci ha riferito che Annie è ancora alleata con i due vampiri. Nel più roseo dei casi avremmo a che fare solo con loro tre. Nel peggiore, beh…”

“Nel peggiore moriremo tutti con onore, ma sinceramente non ci tengo ancora a diventare polvere.” Levi si era girato verso Eren. “Moccioso, il tuo migliore amico si chiama Arlert, giusto?” Jean aveva notato Eren irrigidirsi e poi annuire con vigore. “E il cognome di tua sorella prima di essere adottata dai tuoi era Ackerman, per caso?”

“Come diavolo vai a saperlo?” Eren si era mosso verso il vampiro, guardandolo confuso. “Cosa c’entrano loro in tutto questo?”

“C’entrano quanto basta per salvarci la pelle. Dopo chiamali, e digli che domani devono venire qui. Chiama i tuoi genitori ed informali che resti a dormire da Jean. E tu, Jean, dirai ai tuoi che sei da Eren. E’ meglio che nessuno sappia dove siete in questo momento, a parte chi purtroppo lo saprà già. Ma a questo modo almeno terremo le vostre famiglie al sicuro.”  
Jean aveva visto gli occhi di Eren spalancarsi per il terrore, e probabilmente i suoi avevano fatto lo stesso. L’ultima cosa che volevano era coinvolgere la loro famiglie. E Jean era sicuro che Eren ora era preoccupato anche per Mikasa e Armin, perché lo era anche lui.

“Non potremmo andare a prenderli subito?” Jean aveva stretto la mano di Marco, guardandolo. “Se Mikasa e Armin c’entrano in questa storia, allora saranno in pericolo se non li avvertiamo.”

Marco aveva guardato Levi e questi aveva sbuffato.

“Va bene, ho capito.” Gli occhi grigi di Levi si erano posati su Eren. “Andiamo a prenderli.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: La Settimana di Halloween  
> Prompt: • Licantropia • Cuore • Vecchia abbazia  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein, Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, un po’ tutti  
> Pair: Marco/Jean, Erwin/Levi, Ymir/Christa  
> Numero capitoli: 7/7  
> Generi: slice of life, soprannaturale, shonen ai, shojo ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 1445

Jean aveva osservato il paletto di frassino che una ragazza gli aveva messo in mano senza una parola. Aveva una borsa a tracolla e una balestra attaccata ad essa. Jean la osservava mentre distribuiva le armi senza dire una sola parola a nessuno. Si era presentata come Sasha Braus la sera prima, quando assieme ad altre tre persone era entrata nella casa dei Bodt.

Aveva appoggiato la schiena contro una grande croce. Una croce enorme che fungeva da lapide. Era entrato in quel mondo da pochissimo e già ne voleva uscire. Soprattutto ne aveva abbastanza di luoghi circondati da cimiteri.

“Jean, restami sempre vicino, va bene?”

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi, Marco era di fronte a lui e lo guardava seriamente.

“Va bene, si.” Aveva sospirato, stringendo il paletto con forza. “Andrà tutto bene, vero? Ne usciremo solo con qualche livido, no?”

“Si, o almeno lo spero.” Marco si era appoggiato all’altro lato della croce. “Quando tutto sarà finito, ti va di uscire con me? Possiamo andare a cena… O al cinema. O dove preferisci.”

“Basta che non mi porti a vedere un film horror, il cinema andrà benissimo.” Si, voleva pensare al momento in cui sarebbe tornato a casa, al momento in cui avrebbe potuto baciare nuovamente Marco e stringersi tra le sue braccia. Voleva pensare solo alle cose belle che lo attendevano in futuro.

Aveva spostato lo sguardo sugli altri componenti della squadra.

Erwin e Levi stavano parlando con Armin, suo amico d’infanzia e dentro all’occulto fino al collo. E nessuno lo sapeva, neppure Eren.

Uno stregone. Armin Arlert era uno stregone, discendente di una stirpe antichissima. Armin era la persona più intelligente che conosceva, ma non avrebbe mai creduto che le sue conoscenze andassero così tanto oltre alle materie scolastiche. E ora lo vedeva parlare con i due vampiri, e non era minimamente intimorito dalla loro presenza.

Poco lontano poteva scorgere Eren discutere con Mikasa e anche se parlavano a bassa voce poteva sentire ogni tanto la voce infuriata del ragazzo. La ragazza era umana, ma dotata di una forza mostruosa. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse soltanto per la quantità di ore che passava in palestra, non perché avesse un compito da svolgere, come Levi gli aveva spiegato la sera prima.

Gli Ackerman avevano da secoli il compito di proteggere gli stregoni della famiglia Reiss.

Il suo sguardo si era posato su uno dei nuovi arrivati. Una cosina adorabile con due enormi occhi azzurri e i capelli biondissimi. E ultima discendente dei Reiss. La vedeva parlare con gli altri due arrivati ieri sera, Connie Springer e Ymir.

Aveva sospirato. Erano un gruppo formatosi a caso. Di cui due erano semplici umani capitati lì per sbaglio. Se solo Eren non lo avesse sfidato ad entrare nella casa stregata.

Guardava la fatiscente abbazia dove avevano scoperto essere il covo dei della strega e dei suoi alleati. Iniziava di nuovo a sentire sussurri e mormorii, come quella sera in cui era quasi morto di paura alla vista di una lanterna.

Solo che nessun altro sembrava essersi accorto che qualcuno stava sussurrando. Erano tutti impegnati nei loro discorsi, nelle ultime raccomandazioni. Erano tutti concentrati sulla missione e nessuno poteva sentire quella voce fredda e tagliente che accarezzava le sue orecchie.

“Morirete tutti. Questo diventerà il vostro cimitero.”

Aveva sentito i brividi lungo tutto il corpo e aveva guardato il ragazzo che non si era spostato dalla croce. Lui non aveva sentito e forse era meglio così. Marco cercava di tranquillizzarlo con le sue parole, con il tocco delle sue mani. Era meglio che non sentisse i mormorii di quella donna.

“Ehi, la vostra strega sa che siamo qui.”

Tutti si erano di scatto voltati verso di lui. Levi era di fronte a lui in un battito di ciglio.

“Cosa ti ha detto?”

“Vuole ucciderci tutti.”

“Le daremo il ben servito a quella puttana.” Il vampiro si era voltato verso tutti gli altri. “Allora gentaglia. Ora entreremo come tutti insieme, come ci siamo messi d’accordo. E poi ci dividiamo. Se le informazioni di Christa sono corrette, Annie e i vampiri si trovano in chiesa. Erwin, Christa, Ymir, Marco, Jean e Connie, voi entrerete dalla porta principale. Io, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha e Eren entreremo dalla cripta, cercando di coglierli alle spalle.”

“Stai attento, Levi.” Erwin aveva guardato Levi con una tale intensità che Jean era sicuro di essere arrossito. Con uno solo sguardo, il biondo aveva cercato di trasmettere tutti i sentimenti che provava per il vampiro più basso.

“Pensa per te.” Levi aveva ghignato, voltandosi ad urlare altri ordini.

“Wow, intenso.” Jean aveva guardato la giovane donna che gli si era appena avvicinata. Ymir aveva il viso cosparso di lentiggini, come Marco, solo che aveva la pelle molto più scura. Ymir era un licantropo e Jean aveva trovato fin troppo strano che fosse alleata dei vampiri. I vampiri potevamo morire per il morso di un licantropo. Questa donna invece sembrava avere un ottimo rapporto con Marco, non che fosse possibile avere un cattivo rapporto con il vampiro. “Bodt, allora è questo il ragazzino per cui ti vengono i duroni?” La donna era stata colpita da Christa, ma questo sembrava non fermarla.

“Ma se Jean ha la stessa età di Christa.” Marco aveva sospirato.

“In confronto a te siamo tutti dei ragazzini.” Questa volta si era fatto sentire il giovane cacciatore, Connie Springer.

Jean li osservava incuriosito. Erano un gruppo troppo variegato. Molti di loro avrebbero dovuto essere nemici tra di loro, ed invece sembravano andare d’accordo.

“Jean, amico.” Il cacciatore si era voltato verso di lui. “Sei sicuro di non avere qualche potere anche tu? Non è possibile che solo tu abbia sentito la strega, e per ben due volte.”

“Jean potrebbe essere un necromante.” A parlare stavolta era stata Christa e Jean aveva subito guardato la ragazza.

“Non credo sia possibile. Sono nato da genitori normalissimi e ho sempre avuto una vita normale.”

“Hai mai visto ombre e cose che solo tu potevi vedere?”

“Sono solo allucinazioni perché ho una mente molto sensibile sull’argomento.”

“Sensibile è la parola giusta, perché non tutti vedono ciò che è invisibile agli occhi. E se senza alcun addestramento riesci a vedere e sentire, pensa come potresti essere se solo qualcuno ti indicasse la via giusta. Potresti diventare un necromante molto potente. Per questo credo che la strega stia comunicando solo con te.”

“Non credo… che faccia per me.”

“Ehi, se Christa ti dice che è così, fidati di lei.” Ymir lo aveva guardato seria. “La ragazza sa il fatto suo.”

“Ymir, lascialo stare. E’ un suo diritto voler restare fuori da tutto questo. Se ben ricordo alla tua prima trasformazione hai giurato di ucciderti perché ti faceva schifo diventare un lupo.”

“Mi fa schifo ancora, ma se così posso proteggerti lo farò fino alla fine dei miei giorni.”

Christa aveva sorriso dolcemente alla donna per poi guardare nuovamente Jean. “Ti chiedo solo una cosa. Se vedi qualche spirito e non ti sembra troppo ostile, avvertimi. Perché temo che avremo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile, dei vivi e dei morti.”

Jean aveva annuito. Lo avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe avvertito quella giovane strega di qualsiasi cosa strana avesse visto durante quella missione. Se questo fosse servito a salvarli tutti, avrebbe parlato con qualsiasi ombra gli passasse davanti.

Aveva guardato Marco. Il vampiro gli sorrideva con dolcezza, come per cercare di rassicurarlo. Non gli importava se fosse un vampiro, se il loro tempo insieme era limitato. Sapeva solo che il suo cuore ormai apparteneva al vampiro e voleva passare con lui il resto della sua vita.

Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per riuscirci. Anche combattere contro la strega più potente che si era mai vista sulla faccia della terra.

“Marco, appena usciamo da questo posto dovrò dirti una cosa molto importante.”

Aveva sorriso ancora portando la sua mano alle labbra e baciandone piano il dorso. “Va benissimo, Jean. Anche perché anch’io avrò qualcosa da dirti.”

“Vi prego, finitela. Mi sembra di stare in una di quelle merdate tipo Twilight.” Connie aveva fatto una faccia schifata, facendo finta di infilarsi due dita in gola.

Jean stava per ridere, voleva farlo sul serio. Connie aveva in qualche modo dissipato la sua tensione con una frase stupidissima. Avrebbe voluto ridere e entrare in quella abbazia con sicurezza, convinto di tornare a casa tutto intero.

Il suono delle campane del vecchio campanile abbandonato lo aveva fatto tornare alla realtà. L’insicurezza di quella missione non era facile da superare, anche se voleva essere più rilassato. E sentire la voce della strega di nuovo nelle orecchie non lo faceva stare meglio.

“Bene, la puttana ci sta aspettando. Muoviamoci.” Levi si era incamminato, incurante se gli altri lo stessero seguendo o meno.


	8. Chapter 8

Il gruppo si era allontanato dal cimitero della vecchia abbazia. Sotto consiglio di Christa, Jean aveva cercato di liberare la mente, anche se non sapeva cosa questo volesse dire. Aveva visto abbastanza film e telefilm da sapere che riguardava la vista interiore, o qualcosa del genere, ma era qualcosa che non aveva mai cercato di fare. La vista interiore o come diavolo preferivano definirla, cercava sempre di tenerla ben addormentata.

Mormorii, sussurri, ombre avevano popolato la sua esistenza da quando ne aveva memoria. Durante l’infanzia i suoi genitori l’avevano creduta la solita paura del buio, tipica di moltissimi bambini, e Jean non era mai riuscito a spiegargli che il buio non era solo buio. Il buio racchiudeva un mondo che non riusciva a capire neppure lui. Figurarsi se poteva trovare le parole per descriverlo.

Per la prima volta tutte quelle cose strane parevano avere un senso.

Esistevano i vampiri e temevano in realtà poche cose. Le streghe e gli stregoni non erano solo un’invenzione dell’Inquisizione. I lupi mannari potevano essere anche donne. E i cacciatori come Buffy o i fratelli Winchester erano reali. I fantasmi esistevano, ma non tutti potevano vederli, neppure tra gli esseri soprannaturali.

“Questa è colpa di tutta la vodka che ho bevuto in vita mia. Mi ha fottuto le cellule cerebrali.” Jean aveva mormorato più a sé stesso che altro, ma Marco lo aveva sentito. Era impossibile non sentirlo visto che gli camminava accanto, tenendogli la mano mentre percorrevano la strada che li avrebbe portati alla vecchia chiesa. Il vampiro aveva stretto la sua mano. Jean aveva osservato le loro dita intrecciate.

“Stai tranquillo. Levi non vi avrebbe mai coinvolti in qualcosa senza avere la certezza di potervi salvare. Su Erwin non posso mettere la mano sul fuoco.”

Il biondo aveva annuito, guardando avanti a sé e osservando i due uomini che si erano autoeletti come loro comandanti. Erano in effetti gli unici due che sembravano sapere il fatto loro.

La chiesa della vecchia abbazia si stagliava ora di fronte a loro.

Levi aveva alzato un braccio e tutti lo avevano guardato. La sua squadra lo aveva subito affiancato, e si erano allontanati. Jean aveva osservato le schiena di Eren, Armin e Mikasa. Presto li avrebbe rivisti. E sarebbero stati sani e salvi.

“Andiamo anche noi.” Erwin aveva guardato la propria squadra, incamminandosi verso la chiesa. Jean ne osservava i contorni. Era proprio come una delle vecchie chiese che aveva studiato a scuola.

“Christa, ci sono delle ombre che si stanno allontanando velocemente.” Jean continuava a guardare dritto di fronte a sé, ma non riusciva a bloccare quelle strane presenze alla propria vista. Anime in pena che si muovevano tra i lamenti, e che ora sentiva più chiari che mai. “Sembrano spaventati da qualcosa.” Alcune non erano altro che vere e proprie ombre; anime nere senza alcun viso che potesse essere riconosciuto. Altre avevano contorni più definiti, ma Jean non voleva soffermarsi sui loro volti. Non voleva poi ricordare per sempre le loro espressioni di terrore.

“Verso dove stanno scappando?” La bionda si era voltata verso di lui e Jean aveva notato gli occhi di tutti puntati su di lui in un modo o nell’altro.

“Il cimitero.”

“Jean, cerca di fermarli e convincerli a seguirci.” A parlare stavolta era stato Erwin. L’uomo guardava dritto di fronte a sé ed era stato l’unico a non voltarsi e guardarlo. “Se hanno paura vuol dire che lei gli ha fatto qualcosa, ma se trovano un alleato contro di lei forse potrebbero cambiare idea e decidere di seguirci.”

Il ragazzo aveva guardato la schiena ampia dell’uomo spalancando gli occhi. Interagire con qualcosa che vedeva soltanto lui lo spaventava. Non aveva neppure idea di come potesse fare, di cosa potesse dire. Lui riusciva a vedere tutte quelle presenze, ma non era sicuro che lui fosse visibile a loro.

“Jean.” Christa si era staccata da Ymir - che di conseguenza lo aveva guardato male - e si era fermata di fronte a lui. “Parlagli come faresti con noi. Forse non tutti riusciranno a sentirti, visto che è solo un primo tentativo, ma qualcuno lo farà. Devi solo essere convincente.” Aveva sorriso, e Jean era convinto che quel sorriso avrebbe convinto anche il diavolo in persona a passare dalla loro parte.

“Non riesco a convincere neppure me stesso, come pensi che potrei farlo con altri?”

“Basta crederci.”

“La fai troppo facile tu.” Aveva sospirato continuando a guardare la ragazza che gli sorrideva.

Erwin si era fermato e voltato verso di loro per la prima volta da quando si erano incamminati. “Marco, resta qui con Jean mentre cerca di parlare con gli spiriti. Noi proseguiamo verso la chiesa, ma se vedi qualcosa di strano raggiungeteci subito.”

Il giovane vampiro aveva annuito, stringendo di più la mano del ragazzo umano. Sentiva Jean tremare leggermente, in modo quasi impercettibile, e forse per gli umani era davvero così. Christa li aveva abbracciati entrambi prima di correre da Ymir e incamminarsi con gli altri.

“Se non riesco a fermarli?”

“Non ci sono problemi. Siamo arrivati fin qui senza sapere di questo tuo potere, quindi se ci riesci potrebbe solo essere un aiuto in più. Se non ci riesci ci atteniamo al piano originale e andrà tutto bene in ogni caso.”

Marco gli aveva sorriso dolcemente e quello si allontanava davvero molto dallo stereotipo di vampiro che lui aveva costruito negli anni. Marco aveva distrutto tutte le sue certezze sulla non esistenza del soprannaturale e lo aveva trascinato senza volere in qualcosa di più grande di loro. Gli stava mostrando l’esistenza di qualcosa che andava ben oltre il normale raziocinio e gli faceva capire che anche lui ne faceva parte da sempre, anche senza averlo mai saputo.

Jean aveva fatto un profondo respiro, stringendo più forte la mano al vampiro. “Ehi. Ehilà.” Per la prima volta aveva guardato le ombre con consapevolezza di cosa stava realmente osservando. Per la prima volta li guardava e non stava distogliendo lo sguardo da loro. “Il mio nome è Jean. Jean Kirschtein. Se mi sentite, fermatevi. Abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto.” Istintivamente aveva mosso un passo indietro quando diverse ombre si erano fermate e voltate verso di lui. Sentiva i loro mormorii anche se non riusciva a distinguere le parole che pronunciavano. Non sapeva neppure se si potesse capirli in realtà.

“Jean, che succede?” Marco aveva parlato a voce bassa, guardando prima lui e poi tutto attorno a loro.

“Alcuni si sono fermati e ci guardano. Sembra che vogliano avvicinarsi. Oddio, se sono ostili cosa devo fare?” Stava iniziando ad andare nel panico e pensare solo a cose negative. Non riusciva a trovare una speranza a cui aggrapparsi in quella situazione.

“Stai calmo. Se succede qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, raggiungiamo gli altri.”

Aveva annuito guardando ancora davanti a sé. Varie presenze si erano fatte più vicine. Mormoravano. Sussurravano. Alcuni allungavano braccia incorporee verso di lui.

“Dobbiamo… Dobbiamo sconfiggere la strega. Abbiamo bisogno anche del vostro aiuto. I miei compagni la stanno raggiungendo e cercheranno di combatterla subito.”

Aveva fatto un altro passo indietro, spaventato dalla presenza che si era fermata di fronte a lui. Pallida. Trasparente. Una giovane donna con i capelli raccolti sulla nuca e il vestito macchiato di sangue. Probabilmente se avesse guardato in basso avrebbe notato dove fosse la ferita e come fosse morta. Aveva allungato le braccia verso di lui e lo guardava negli occhi. Incorporee mani avevano sfiorato il suo viso e sembrava la carezza del freddo vento invernale.

_“Fuggite. Lei è qui. Vuole te, Necromante. Fuggite.”_

Per qualche secondo Jean aveva guardato lo spirito di fronte a sé. Continuava a tenere la mani sulle sue guance e guardarlo. E nonostante tutto gli sembrava una figura fin troppo umana, di cui non stava avendo paura.

“Marco.” Aveva spostato lo sguardo sul vampiro e la donna di fronte a lui era scomparsa. “Lei non è nella chiesa. Il suo scopo era separarci dagli altri. Vuole...me.”

Al giovane vampiro ci era voluto qualche istante per registrare le parole del biondo e poi spalancare gli occhi. “Merda.” Di scatto si era voltato e fermato subito sui propri passi. Una lama d’argento era puntata contro il suo collo e una donna bionda e con occhi azzurri era ferma di fronte a lui. Se Jean l’avesse vista in un contesto diverso, non sarebbe mai stato neppure sfiorato dall’idea che quella donna non fosse mortale. Sembrava una semplice giovane donna, vestita con una felpa bianca e dei jeans. Vestita come centinaia di ragazze che incrociava ogni giorno.

“Finalmente ho l’occasione di incontrarti di persona, Marco Bodt. E’ un vero peccato non aver potuto fare la tua conoscenza quella notte. Magari saresti stato più ragionevole dei tuoi sciocchi genitori e ci saremmo risparmiati tutto quel mare di sangue.” La donna aveva sorriso, ma il suo sorriso non sfiorava neppure i suoi occhi che erano rimasti glaciali e senza alcuna emozione.

“E io finalmente posso vedere la faccia dell’assassina dei miei fratelli.”

Jean aveva tremato quando il vampiro aveva parlato. La sua voce era bassa e fredda come non l’aveva mai sentita, carica di un odio che non credeva possibile nel giovane uomo.

“Oh, erano solo un diversivo. Dovevo dare una punizione esemplare ai tuoi genitori, e cosa c’è di peggio del veder morire davanti ai propri occhi le persone a cui tieni di più al mondo?” La strega aveva inclinato la testa continuando a guardarlo. “Ora sono felice che tu non fossi presente quella sera, perché hai trovato qualcosa di ancora più prezioso.” Aveva spostato lo sguardo su Jean e il ragazzo non riusciva a muoversi. “Ai tuoi sciocchi genitori avevo fatto una chiara richiesta, a cui si sono rifiutati di obbedire. Trovarmi il necromante più potente dell’epoca e consegnarmelo.” Il suo sorriso si era fatto più largo mentre guardava Jean e poi voltava di nuovo lo sguardo verso il vampiro. “Spero che tu non sia tanto stupido quanto loro, caro Marco, e mi consegni questo ragazzo.”

“Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere.”

La strega aveva smesso di sorridere, premendo di più la lama contro il collo di Marco. “Non essere stupido. E’ solo un umano che tra qualche decennio finirà sotto terra, mentre tu continuerai ad esistere per molti secoli. Il peggior errore che tu possa fare è provare dei sentimenti per lui.”

Jean aveva notato Marco deglutire. Sapevano entrambi che la strega aveva ragione. Il loro tempo insieme era contato, Jean prima o poi sarebbe morto e Marco avrebbe perso di nuovo chi amava.

“Grazie a te, strega, ho già perso fin troppe persone a me care. La mia famiglia. Mina. Thomas. Ma Jean non te lo cederò.” Aveva stretto una mano attorno al polso della donna, guardandola negli occhi.

“I necromanti sono rari e non me lo lascerò scappare. Ho atteso troppo tempo per trovarne uno.”

La strega aveva mosso il braccio per affondare la lama nel collo di Marco e Jean si era allora istintivamente mosso, spingendo la donna con tutta la forza che aveva. Sapeva di essere mosso solo dall’adrenalina del momento e dalla paura di perdere Marco davanti ai propri occhi. Era caduto bloccando la donna sotto di sé, ma quella posizione di vantaggio non era durata a lungo. In un attimo la strega aveva ribaltato la posizione, bloccandolo a terra e mettendo una mano sul suo viso, inchiodando la sua guancia alla fredda terra.

“Marco…?” Aveva visto il vampiro seduto a terra che si premeva una mano sul collo. Sangue scuro sgorgava dalla ferita e sporcava le sue dita. “Cosa gli hai fatto, puttana?” Aveva urlato cercando di liberarsi della donna per correre ad aiutare Marco.

“Oh, è solo l’argento che lo terrà impegnato per un po’. Almeno finché non finisco con te, poi potrò finire lui.” Si era chinata, sentiva il suo respiro caldo che si infrangeva contro il proprio orecchio. “Ho bisogno del tuo potere e della tua fedeltà, Jean. Tu puoi controllare i morti e questa è una abilità che potrebbe esserci molto utile. Se ti unisci a noi, potrai ottenere potere e se vorrai anche la vita eterna.”

“E Marco?”

“Il vampiro potrei anche salvarlo, se tu decidessi di unirti a me e di usare il tuo potere per me.” Anche la strega aveva voltato lo sguardo verso il vampiro. “Potrei salvare lui e anche i tuoi amici. Sai, stanno combattendo contro due vampiri molto forti, resi potenti anche dai miei incantesimi. Basta un tuo sì, e tutti potranno essere salvi.”

“Non ascoltarla, Jean. Cercherà di ucciderci in ogni caso.” La voce di Marco era bassa, flebile, resa debole dalla ferita che faticava a rimarginarsi. E Jean non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da lui. Qualsiasi scelta avesse fatto, lo avrebbe perso.

E ancora non aveva avuto l’occasione di dirgli cosa esattamente provava per lui.

“Bodt, faresti meglio a non sprecare fiato inutilmente.” Annie aveva mosso il braccio con un gesto secco che aveva colpito il vampiro come se la strega fosse stata ad un passo da lui. “Jean.” Aveva stretto il mento del ragazzo tra le dita e lo aveva costretto a guardarla. “Ora ascoltami bene. Potresti diventare molto potente. Ogni tuo desiderio potrebbe realizzarsi, se solo tu decidessi di seguirmi. Il potere è ciò che tutti desiderano, per questo continuiamo a combatterci senza tregua. Pensaci bene. Senza alcun allenamento sei un necromante così potente. Riesci a comunicare con gli spiriti erranti. Pensa cosa riusciresti a fare con gli insegnamenti giusti. Potresti controllare ogni spirito che alberga in questo mondo e richiamare quelli dall’altro. Non sarebbe magnifico? Potresti anche richiamare gli spiriti delle persone tanto care a Marco.”

Il ragazzo la guardava negli occhi, incapace di spostare lo sguardo sia per la sua stretta ferrea che per paura. Se avesse distolto lo sguardo, lei avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa, a lui, a Marco, agli altri che stavano combattendo nella vecchia chiesa.

“Perché non ti cerchi un altro necromante? Fino a stamattina neppure sapevo di esserlo e nel mondo ce ne saranno sicuramente di altri. Magari prova a chiedere a Jennifer Love Hewitt, sai anche lei parla con gli spiriti e meglio di quanto lo faccia io.”

La strega aveva lasciato la presa sul suo mento solo per dargli uno schiaffo. “Non prenderti gioco di me, umano! Soggiogherò la tua mente se necessario, ma il tuo potere sarà mio!”

“Se sono davvero così potente come dici non credo che ti lascerò fare come preferisci.” L’aveva guardata di nuovo. Non sapeva esattamente da dove traesse quel coraggio di opporsi. Riusciva solo a pensare a Marco, inginocchiato ad un paio di metri da lui, ferito e senza forze. La sua mente correva alla chiesa. Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo. Aveva sentito qualche rumore provenire da quella direzione, ma nulla di più. Non sapeva chi stesse vincendo. Non sapeva se i suoi amici stessero bene. Quello per cui era più preoccupato era Eren, che sicuramente si era gettato nella battaglia senza pensarci due volte, ed era quello più debole la dentro. Sapeva che Mikasa e Armin non avrebbero mai permesso che gli succedesse qualcosa, ma se fosse successo qualcosa a loro?

“Se posso controllare i morti e nessuno oltre a me riesce a vederli, allora sono in vantaggio, non credi? Anche adesso potrei star facendo qualche stregoneria senza che tu lo sappia.”

“Non hai ancora tutto questo potere, ragazzino. Non credere di potermi spaventare. Cammino su questa terra da molto tempo prima che i tuoi avi nascessero.”

Sapeva benissimo di non poterla spaventare. Sapeva che quella donna aveva assistito a cose che lui non poteva neppure immaginare.

Però lui aveva dalla sua parte la Vista, che a lei mancava da quello che stava notando. Perché se avesse potuto vedere ciò che si estendeva davanti ai suoi occhi, allora avrebbe provato paura anche lei.

“Quali sono i poteri dei necromanti?” Jean continuava a guardare la strega negli occhi. Per la prima volta da quando avevano varcato le porte di quel luogo aveva la sensazione che potessero vincere. “Se sono davvero così potente come dici, allora potrei avere qualche asso nella manica, potrei controllare chi voglio e quando voglio anche senza grandi allenamenti, non credi?” L’aveva vista vacillare per un attimo, lungo solo un battito di ciglia, e la donna aveva subito ripreso controllo di sé, non lasciando trasparire alcuna emozione.

“Non puoi farmi nulla, ragazzino.” Si era chinata di nuovo su di lui, parlando ad un soffio dal suo volto. Jean osservava i suoi occhi, e non ne aveva mai visti di così freddi e vuoti, quasi come se ogni emozione avesse lasciato quel corpo.

“Hai ragione. Io non posso fare nulla.” Il ragazzo aveva sorriso, continuando a guardarla negli occhi. Ormai non aveva più nulla da perdere e tanto valeva tentare qualsiasi cosa pur di portare a casa salva la pelle. “Ma loro indubbiamente possono fare qualcosa.” Senza pensarci ulteriormente, aveva spinto la donna con tutta la forza che aveva.

“Cosa…?”

Attorno a loro si erano radunati diversi spiriti. Ombre più o meno definite avevano assistito a quella scena. E lui sembrava essere l’unico ad essersene accorto. Tra di esse aveva riconosciuto lo spirito che gli aveva parlato. La donna lo guardava e gli sorrideva, prima di muoversi assieme a quel esercito di anime in pena verso la strega.

Mani invisibili ai più avevano afferrato il corpo della bionda donna, che cercava di combattere entità che non percepiva distintamente e che non vedeva. Aveva urlato. L’acutezza della sua voce sembrava capace di perforare i timpani di quelli che le stavano attorno, ma Jean in quel momento non se ne curava affatto.

Velocemente aveva raggiunto il vampiro la cui ferita continuava a non rimarginarsi in alcun modo.

“Jean…” Circondato dalle urla della strega e delle anime erranti, la voce di Marco era quasi impercettibile. Il vampiro sembrava sempre più debole.

“Dimmi cosa devo fare.” Jean aveva preso il volto del giovane vampiro tra le mani. Se non avesse fatto qualcosa subito avrebbe finito col perderlo, e non era pronto. Doveva ancora dirgli molte cose. Doveva ancora dirgli cosa esattamente provava per lui. “Hai bisogno di sangue? Se è così, mordimi.”

“Non posso morderti, sei troppo importante per me…”

“E tu lo sei per me!” Jean aveva alzato la voce, continuando a guardare il vampiro negli occhi. “Se muori ora, non potrò mai dirti quello che provo per te. Non potremmo mai avere quell’appuntamento che stavamo progettando… Se muori ora, non ha senso aver combattuto tutto questo.” Non voleva piangere e mostrarsi debole, ma le lacrime avevano iniziato di loro volontà a bagnare le sue guance. “Ti prego, Marco… Ti prego.”

Due labbra, fredde come il marmo esposto alle intemperie, avevano sfiorato le sue. Era un bacio che gli faceva male. Era un bacio che aveva un retrogusto di sangue e di morte. Era un bacio che poteva essere l’ultimo.

Braccia forti lo avevano stretto, e Marco aveva nascosto il volto contro il suo collo.

“Perdonami, Jean.”

Il dolore causato dai denti che affondavano nel suo collo era insopportabile. Si era aggrappato alle spalle del vampiro, mentre sentiva il sangue che defluiva dal suo corpo. Sentiva la testa leggera, e le membra sempre più pesanti. I suoni arrivavano ovattati alle sue orecchie, e le urla della strega sembravano ora solo dei sussurri.

Aveva avuto una bella vita tutto sommato. E non sembrava così male neppure il pensiero di morire tra le braccia di chi amava per poterlo salvare.

Almeno qualcosa di utile per una volta lo aveva fatto.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Un rumore aveva raggiunto le sue orecchie. I suoi sensi sembravano ancora addormentati, ma sentiva qualcosa. Sembravano voci familiari. Sembravano voci che aveva conosciuto da molto tempo. Ma non riusciva in alcun modo a dare un volto a chi stava parlando.

Le sue palpebre erano troppo pesanti e non capiva se possedeva ancora un corpo o se era tutto un’illusione. O se quello era l’aldilà di cui parlavano.

_ “Apri gli occhi. Non è ancora il tuo momento.” _

Sembrava la voce della bisnonna. Era il tono caldo e dolce con cui la vecchia donna gli aveva parlato durante i primi anni della sua vita. Gli sembrava quasi di sentire il tocco delle sue mani morbide anche se piene di rughe. Ma non era possibile. Era morta quando Jean aveva solo quattro anni ed era ancora troppo piccolo per capire cosa fosse realmente successo.

_ “Jean, devi aprire gli occhi.” _

E lo aveva fatto. Improvvisamente li aveva spalancati perché quella era la voce della sua bisnonna. E quello era il sorriso che aveva spesso visto sul volto della donna.

Si era guardato attorno per capire dove fosse.

Il sole, alto nel cielo, illuminava una stanza che aveva imparato a conoscere in quelle settimane. Era nella stanza di Marco, ma non era da solo.

Attorno al letto e in altri punti della stanza c’erano degli spiriti. Tutti perfettamente nitidi e di cui percepiva chiaramente la presenza.

 _“Bravo il mio ometto.”_  Aveva sentito chiaramente il tocco di una mano sulla propria guancia e aveva guardo lo spirito della donna che si sedeva sul letto accanto a lui.

“Uroma*… Perché sei qui…? Perché ti vedo solo ora?” Continuava a guardarla, ed era proprio come se la ricordava. Era come in quelle vecchie foto che li ritraevano insieme.

_ “Perché ora è il momento giusto. Ricordi cosa ti dicevo quando eri piccolo e piangevi perché vedevi qualcosa che non esisteva?” _

“Non avere paura dei morti. Sono i vivi che devi temere.”

La donna gli aveva sorriso e si era alzata dal letto. I suoi movimenti erano molto più fluidi di quelli che ricordava possedesse l’anziana donna, ma quello doveva essere solo perché ora non aveva più un corpo che imprigionasse il suo spirito.

Sentiva dei rumori in corridoio ed era sicuro che qualcuno sarebbe entrato in camera da un momento all’altro.

“Uroma, chi dobbiamo temere?”

_ “Qualcuno che è ancora più potente e vecchio della strega che avete sconfitto.” _

Avrebbe voluto chiederle ancora qualcosa, avrebbe voluto avere qualche spiegazione su chi fossero tutte quelle presenze che erano con loro, sul perché sua nonna conoscesse tutte quelle cose.

“Jean, ti sei svegliato. Meno male.” Armin Arlert aveva aperto la porta e gli sorrideva dolcemente. “Mi sembrava di aver sentito qualcuno parlare e allora sono entrato per controllare.”

Jean aveva guardato il biondo. “Dov’è Marco? E’ salvo? Sta bene?” Sapeva di essere egoista, ma in quel momento voleva solo sapere quale sorte fosse toccata al vampiro. Ricordava solo di essere stato morso, e poi più nulla. Era sicuro che a Eren o Mikasa non fosse successo nulla, perché se non fosse stato così Armin non gli starebbe sorridendo a quel modo ma sarebbe sicuramente stato distrutto dal dolore.

“Marco sta molto meglio di te.” Il biondo si era avvicinato dal letto. “Non ricordi nulla?”

“Stavamo combattendo contro la strega e Marco era ferito… E gli ho detto di prendere il mio sangue.” Si era passato una mano tra i capelli. “La strega che fine ha fatto?”

“Sconfitta per il momento.” Armin si era seduto sul bordo del letto e continuava a guardarlo. “Abbiamo fatto prigionieri i due vampiri che erano con la strega e quando siamo usciti dalla chiesa per venire a cercarvi, tu sembravi morto tra le sue braccia. Hai dormito due giorni interi e Eren sta continuando a portare avanti una guerra di sguardi contro Marco.”

“Gli ho detto io di farlo… Stava per morire.”

“Anche tu stavi per farlo.” Armin lo aveva guardato seriamente e duramente, ed era raro che il ragazzo fosse arrabbiato con qualcuno per qualcosa. “Hai fatto una sciocchezza, Jean. Probabilmente il tuo sangue per lui era una prelibatezza e non è riuscito a staccarsi dal tuo collo. Ti ha quasi prosciugato. Quando ti ha morso tutti i vampiri se ne sono accorti.” Si era sporto verso di lui. “Cosa sei, Jean?”

“Vorrei saperlo anch’io.” Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. “Piuttosto, signor stregone, perché non ci hai mai detto nulla?”

“Neppure tu hai mai detto qualcosa al riguardo, Jean. Non riuscirai a farmi sentire in colpa per averti nascosto questa cosa. Non ne ho mai parlato neppure con Eren o Mikasa, come neppure Mikasa ci ha mai parlato del suo clan.” Armin gli aveva sorriso e Jean aveva sbuffato, facendo finta di essere infastidito. Non lo era. Era solo sollevato di sapere che i suoi amici erano vivi.

“...gli altri come stanno?”

“Ne siamo usciti senza perdite, se è questo che ti preoccupa. Qualche ferito, ma nulla di troppo serio.”

“E la strega…?”

Armin lo aveva guardato e si era alzato dal letto. “Ce la fai a camminare? Credo che gli altri abbiano delle domande da farti al riguardo.”

Lo aveva guardato senza capire. Cosa potevano mai chiedergli? Lui l’aveva lasciata in balia degli spiriti erranti di quel cimitero. Ricordava le sue urla e sua nonna gli aveva detto che l’avevano sconfitta.

Lo aveva seguito fuori dalla stanza. Sentiva le voci concitate degli altri provenire dal salotto. E sentiva soprattutto odore di cibo. Se aveva davvero dormito due giorni ora era chiaro perché avesse così tanta fame. In più non voleva neppure sapere quanto sangue avesse perso.

Aveva sceso lentamente le scale, anche perché voleva ritardare il momento in cui avrebbe visto Marco. Se conosceva il vampiro, allora era sicuro che il ragazzo non brillasse dalla voglia di vederlo, dopo che lo aveva quasi prosciugato. Poteva immaginare il senso di colpa che lo attanagliava e non sapeva cosa dire o fare per farlo stare meglio. Non sapeva neppure se ci fosse un modo per farlo stare meglio.

Non aveva ancora messo piede nel soggiorno che quattro paia di occhi erano su di lui. I tre vampiri e la licantropa lo guardavano, non sapeva se stupiti di vederlo in piedi o meno. Non sapeva neppure lui se stupirsene o meno.

Erwin era stato il primo a rompere quel momento alzandosi dal divano e avvicinandoglisi. Era serio ed improvvisamente tutto il parlottio che aveva animato la stanza era cessato.

“Ben svegliato, Jean. Come ti senti?”

“Confuso…?” Aveva guardo prima l’uomo che aveva di fronte e poi aveva cercato gli occhi di Marco, ma il vampiro aveva smesso di guardarlo.

“Posso capirlo. Posso conferire un attimo con te? Poi ti lascio tornare da Marco.”

Aveva annuito, continuando a guardare il giovane vampiro, che continuava a non guardarlo. Aveva deciso di seguire Erwin in cucina, che era stato subito raggiunto da Levi. Con Marco avrebbe parlato più tardi, anche se avrebbe voluto solo buttarsi tra le sue braccia e rassicurarlo.

“Moccioso, che razza di stregoneria hai fatto sulla strega?” Levi aveva chiuso la porta della cucina alle sue spalle e Jean si era voltato a guardarlo, senza capire.

“Levi, probabilmente lui non ha fatto nulla. Ne abbiamo già parlato.” Erwin si era seduto, facendo cenno di Jean a fare altrettanto. Solo che lui non aveva voglia di sedersi mentre si sentiva come un animale in trappola sotto lo sguardo gelido di Levi. “Jean, cos’è successo mentre stavate combattendo?”

Il ragazzo si era voltato verso il vampiro più anziano. Era serio, ma non sembrava ostile quanto Levi. “Quando ve ne siete andati, ho provato a parlare con le varie presenze. Una di queste, una giovane donna, si è avvicinata e mi ha parlato. Mi ha detto di fuggire, perché Annie era lì per me. Solo che era troppo tardi perché è comparsa subito dopo. Non so cosa sia successo poi esattamente. Lei aveva ferito Marco e io volevo solo salvare lui. Ho visto che le presenze l’avevano circondata, la sentivo urlare, solo che io ero concentrato su Marco e poi non so cosa sia successo…”

“Quando siamo arrivati eri quasi morto. E la strega rinchiusa in un cristallo che non siamo ancora riusciti a rompere.”

“Jean, cosa sei?” Era stato Levi a parlare e il ragazzo lo aveva soltanto guardato, incapace di rispondergli. “Ho assaggiato il sangue di molti umani, ma l’odore del tuo era fortissimo. Ha distratto anche i vampiri contro sui stavamo combattendo, permettendoci di metterli fuori combattimento. E hai fatto perdere il controllo a Marco, una cosa che non avevo mai visto prima.”

“Sono umano. Sono solo questo. E voglio tornare alla mia vita di prima.”

“Temo che questo non sia più possibile. Credo che ormai tutti siano stati informati della presenza di un necromante potente.” Erwin lo aveva guardato e poi si era alzato. Si era avvicinato alla finestra e aveva guardato fuori. “C’è qualcuno che vorrà avere i tuoi poteri al suo servizio. Comandare i morti a proprio piacimento è un potere che non tutti gli stregoni possiedono, anzi. Vedere i fantasmi, percepire le presenze; questo in molti riescono a farlo. Ma parlare con loro, sentirne il tocco, questo richiede un potere maggiore, una preparazione ed un addestramento lunghi anni. E tu non li hai mai avuti.” Erwin si era nuovamente voltato verso di lui. “Capirai che ora neppure noi vogliamo perdere questo tuo potere e faremo di tutto per farti stare al sicuro.”

Il ragazzo si era finalmente seduto. Tutto d’un tratto sulle proprie spalle aveva delle responsabilità che non aveva mai chiesto o desiderato. Avrebbe tanto voluto continuare con la vita che conduceva prima di quel momento. Semplice studente universitario che non aveva idea di cosa volesse esattamente dalla propria vita e che passava tutto il proprio tempo libero con i propri amici e litigando con Eren. Improvvisamente quella monotonia era stupenda e la stava rimpiangendo.

“Jean, la tua vita continuerà come prima. Faremo il possibile a riguardo.”

“Basta che tu non vada in giro a fare il ciarlatano in televisione per avere fama. In quel caso sarò io a torcerti il collo.”

“Perché diavolo dovrei andare in tv?” Jean aveva guardato Levi, che si era spostato verso i fornelli. “Magari non voglio che la gente sappia che vedo i fantasmi. Sai com’è, ho ancora una dignità da preservare e non voglio appunto passare per un ciarlatano.”

“Non si sa mai con voi ragazzini d’oggi.” Il ragazzo aveva osservato l’uomo che si era messo a cucinare e aveva per un solo attimo pensato che Levi dovesse avere un buon cuore sotto quella corazza che indossava in continuazione e con chiunque. “Christa e Armin potrebbero darti una mano con in tuoi poteri, almeno per farti avere un’infarinatura. Poi starà a te affinare il tuo potere.”

“Non sarò libero fino a quando non avremmo sconfitto il gran capo?” Aveva sospirato e non voleva realmente sentire la risposta.

“Esattamente. Ma non sarai da solo in tutto questo. Marco sta già origliando questa conversazione.”

Un rumore fuori dalla porta aveva confermato la presenza di qualcuno, e in un batter d’occhio Levi era davanti alla porta della cucina e la spalancava, guardando in modo truce il giovane vampiro.

“Credevo che voi aristocratici aveste più educazione, Bodt. Non ti hanno insegnato a non origliare le conversazioni altrui? Soprattutto quando sai benissimo che posso percepire la tua presenza.”

“Ero solo preoccupato…” Il vampiro si era passato una mano sulla nuca guardando l’altro vampiro e poi aveva guardato Jean. E a Jean si era spezzato il cuore nel vedere lo sguardo di Marco. Senso di colpa. Rabbia. Rimorso. Ogni sentimento negativo che provava verso sé stesso era sul suo viso.

“Non lo mangio, tranquillo. Lo lascio fare a te.” Levi era tornato ai fornelli. “Se te lo lascerà fare.”

Jean aveva guardato male il vampiro, anche solo per non dover guardare l’espressione di Marco. Lui lo aveva incitato a farlo, Marco non doveva sentirsi in colpa per una cosa simile.

“Mangia, Kirschtein.” Levi gli aveva messo un piatto davanti e le sue narici si erano subito impregnate del profumo di omlette.

“Come facevi a sapere che mi piacciono queste?” Aveva osservato il vampiro, che assieme ad Erwin si apprestava ad uscire dalla cucina.

“Eren. Non ha fatto altro che ripetere quanto sia il tuo piatto preferito. E ora mangia prima che te la infili in bocca io con la forza.”

Senza aggiungere altro era stato trascinato via da Erwin, lasciando i due ragazzi da soli. Marco non si era mosso dalla porta e Jean aveva iniziato a giocare col proprio pranzo pur di non guardare il vampiro. Non aveva paura. Non era minimamente spaventato. Solo che non riusciva a guardarlo e vedere tutto quel senso di colpa nei suoi occhi.

“Come ti senti?” La voce di Marco era bassa, preoccupata.

“Appena avrò mangiato questa starò benissimo!” Gli aveva sorriso, o almeno aveva cercato di farlo, ma il sorriso era svanito dalle sue labbra non appena aveva guardato il vampiro. “Marco, ti prego… Ti ho spinto io a farlo. Sennò tu non lo avresti mai fatto.”

“Non è questo il punto. Non avrei dovuto in ogni caso. Ti ho messo in pericolo e non ho nessuna scusa per quello che ho fatto.” Aveva scosso la testa prima di muoversi verso il tavolo. “Jean, stavo per ucciderti. Quando ti ho morso non sono più riuscito a fermarmi.”

“Ma ti sei fermato alla fine, no? Questo è quello che conta.” Jean aveva sospirato, riprendendo a mangiare. Voleva far finta che non fosse successo nulla. Voleva convincere Marco che non aveva colpe e che nulla era cambiato.

“E se dovesse ricapitare in futuro? Se in futuro dovessi morderti e finire per ucciderti?” La sua voce tremava e solo allora Jean lo aveva guardato di nuovo.

“Avrai il mio fantasma che ti perseguiterà per sempre e farò in modo di farmi vedere da te, di questo puoi star certo.”

“Ma, Jean!”

“Niente ma. Cazzo, Marco, stavi per morire davanti ai miei occhi! Era ovvio che dovevo fare qualcosa!”

“Poi sei quasi morto tu!”

“Ma non sono morto! Non sei morto neppure tu! E ora possiamo andare a quell’appuntamento!”

Il vampiro lo aveva guardato e Jean aveva sentito le proprie guance andare a fuoco. Un lieve sorriso aveva illuminato il volto di Marco e ora Jean ne era sempre più sicuro. Per quel sorriso avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.

  
  
  


* Uroma - vezzeggiativo di Urgroßmutter, termine tedesco per “bisnonna”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi ha letto questa cosuccia <3 Con molta probabilità ne scriverò ancora, perché troppe cose sono rimaste irrisolte e giuro che non doveva essere così. Doveva solo essere qualcosa di fluff scritto per Halloween, ma poi......


End file.
